Mud Magic
by Aussie Zoom
Summary: ARTEMIS has a problem and so do the residences of Storybrook Maine
1. ONCE UPON A TIME

Windows into Our Soul

The eye is the window of the soul, the mouth the door. The intellect, the will, is seen in the eye; the emotions, sensibilities, and affections, in the mouth. The animals look for man's intentions right into his eyes.

There seems to be a great deal of debate over the origins of the phrase and a lot of people have said it. It's been attributed to Shakespeare, Leonardo DaVinci and others. Artemis didn't care his soul was broken dormant like there was a piece missing but how could this be he felt this so why the sudden interest in the soul and windows to it. Who knew all Artemis could tell you is that when people looked into the 18 year olds eyes they could tell something wasn't quite right but why, why could this be.

He had everything his friends the LEP not chasing him and Holly Short visiting him on a semi regular basis. Well it became semi regular after the last visit when Artemis had screamed at Holly to get out when his anger got too much to bottle up. Sadly Artemis's intellect told him that anger is a manifestation of a deeper issue... and could mean that it is based on insecurity, self-esteem and loneliness.

Loneliness how absurd this couldn't be he was a genius books and the twins where his life sure he missed having the grown up intellectual conversations and the alone time with someone his age but who wouldn't he did have wild hormones after all. Silly puberty he would have to come up with a way to suppress it maybe some BETA blockers or electro shock therapy, what a crack up resorting to a barbaric method that only worked 12% of the time

Still at this present time a viable option. As this was going through his head butler came into the grad dining room barely squeezing through the new ornate oak door that his mother had insisted on fitting. The humongous body guard almost getting stuck halfway through if Artemis had not been in such a weird mood he would have simply told butler to remove the door and walked in properly .

But if Artemis had noticed he would have seen the slight heat haze come in with butler and settle on the lazy Susan in from of him and sit there facing him. Holly was worried Artemis should have noticed her flying in shielded. Something defiantly was wrong with him Holy sealed her helmet to talk one on one with Foaly "are we sure Foaly he still looks as though something is bothering him and according to the sensors his ALPHA brain waves are all over the place and don't match up with the last scan". Foaly's response was delayed as if he was consulting with the commander. "We need to holly just get him here and we take him back to Dr, Argon." Holy couldn't go against orders this was going to be tricky.


	2. Book Changes

**2 Hours Later Haven City **

After a lot of gun pointing and threats and a stun blast to Artemis's face he was finally in the departure lounge under the LEP headquarters. As it was the only place they could accomidate utlers massive size. Not saying he was huge just that compared to a lot of things the people had he was a giant.

But it wasn't a social setting for the meeting today. The whole city of Haven was a bustle with the talk of an all-powerful magic that the People had ever seen it seemed to be even more powerful then daemon magic. It wasn't only that it was powerful enough to alter the peoples book it now read.

Carry me always, carry me well.

I am thy teacher of thy herb and spell.

I am thy link to power arcane.

Forget me and thy magick shall wane.

Ten times ten commandents there be.

They will every known mystery.

Curses, cures, and alchemy;

These secrets shall be thine through me.

But, Fairy, remember this above all:

I am not for those in mud that crawl,

And forever doomed shall be the one

Who betrays the Mud Mans Magic

Artemis noticed the changes to the poem almost imminently after he awoke and was handed a photo of it. Every known mystery and mud man magic this couldn't be right he had to see if this was someone defacing their book. He turned to holly as soon as she entered the lounge and requested her too hold her book open as he knew if he touched it and didn't ask it would destroy itself in his hands.

Sure enough there it was in all its glory a change to the book and the hustle and bustle he had to ask what this was about. He walked up to a wall screen and requested Foaly only to hear the door open and in trotted the centaur. With a look that Artemis had never seen one of confusion and worry.

All Foaly did was flick up a satalite image from his computer on his wrist to the screen in front of him and said 5 simple words " Humans have powerful magic now?" Artemis noticed the question that was clearly confusing Foaly. Artemis turned to Foaly and as if Foaly saw into Artemis's eyes he was imminently concerned for the youth. Holly moved close to Foaly and in a split second wispered in his ear " Something is missing from Artemis it is like he is dead inside or his soul is dying I but I only get the feeling when I look into his eyes."

Artemis's response was quick and terse " Eyes my dear Holly are windows to the soul and im afraid mine seems to be in unrest." Changing the subject Artemis asked " Humans magic and you worried this is a mixture for a disaster" Foaly nodded and said "Yeah mud boy, We would like you to go there and see whats going on and how powerful this magic is. It is in a small American town called Storybrooke Maine."

**Shute R12 Retired **

After the unhelpful briefing and being kitted up and sent in this old rust bucket to the surface in a retired shute that came up in New England of all places. The cute was dormant and retired because lets face it who would want to go to New England.

**Storybrooke Border **

Artemis was puzzled this road should lead into Storybrooke but the sign that said Storybrooke had a sign itself on it instructing not to leave and a clearly painted line on the road. Did this mean they couldn't leave or the shouldn't leave and what of this power from this small town in the middle of nowhere.

They would just have to enter the border and find out…

**To Be Continued Soonish**


	3. Black Hole Effect

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long had a little bit of a break and decided not to publish any further until I stopped receiving harassing e-mails from a user on here to update my stories and as I kept saying it is hard to have inspiration when im being pushed so I will leave this as a small update until I can write more**

As holly crossed the border to storybrooke she suddenly burst into a shower of blue sparks igniting the trees around her as her uncontrolled magic burst out of every pore. It seemed like it had been sucked out by an unseen force or a black hole these where the only two things it could be as no fairy had ever had their magic sucked out of them.

As Artemis crossed the border his eye glowed blue and started to magically change reverting and healing him. Giving him back his original eye. But what was happening it seemed like as soon as they entered the border their magic had disappeared and was being controlled by more powerful magic.

Both Holly And Artemis where gone darkness crowed their vision making lucid thought a distant hope and that was it they were out and no more thoughts came.

**Town Hall**

_**4 hours later**_

How could this be with all Holly's magic sucked out of her how could she feel like she had just performed the ritual. This was intriguing as she had only just woken up in a human dwelling no less with not an ounce of sickness to her body.

As she rolled over she saw a vial with bright pink liquid and a used eye dropper laying on the floor next to her. With a shifty looking old man on the chair most intrigued look on his face. He said only 2 sentences and in holly's mind she best not interrupt this man.

_Your Are A Fairy Correct? Because if you are how my dear did you have magic and how can you store some of my most powerful magic I can concoct?_

Those where good questions but holly had only one thought before her magic shut her down again

Artemis?


	4. Reclamation And Revelations

**Reclamation And Revelations**

Artemis was the first to regain his senses after Holly's last blackout. As the light from the window flittered into his eyes frying his fogged mind his body convulsed suddenly. Dark red sparks flowing from his fingers straight to the window destroying the glass instantly and creating a woof panel in its place blocking the suns rays from entering his eyes anymore.

As Artemis's mind registered the sparks and the new glass bedspread that he now had covering him. He made a number of observations 1. Red sparks where not common to fairy folks where his stolen magic was from neither was the power they possessed and furthermore Artemis doubted that he had any of the magic left.

As the thoughts registered one by one Artemis noticed a devilishly handsome man lingering just outside his field of view as he turned to say hello. the man stepped forward and introduced himself as prince charming. That was impossible of course as prince charming only ever existed within a story book. Then it hit Artemis like a shot his mind had made him stop as thoughts feeling and needs of Holly flooded his body. His friend was in trouble and had just woken up how this was possible he could never know.

But he had to find Holly... But at what cost?

**A/N: **_Honestly guys im finding writing hard lately im trying to get chapters out but reviews definatly help speed things along. Also as I am not a machine sending me emails or tweets demanding a new chapter from now on will delay any release but 1 week. I don't appreciate people abusing me for doing something I like to bring to life _


End file.
